Turks, Sunsets, and Proposals
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Elena is dragged away from her paperwork by a rather insistent Reno...RenoxElena...One-Shot...Slighty fluffy...Written for 'Queen Alla'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirty-fifth fanfic...I got the idea when I saw a word prompt 'Sunset'...it's another Relena...my my I'm beginning to really like this pairing...Oh and it's written for 'Queen Alla'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

''Laney...Laney...Laney...Laney...Laney Laney Laney Laney Lan-'' Reno's voice sounded down the corridor from his office and all the way down to Elena's.

The blonde tapped her pencil against the side of her desk in thought. It was late and she was nearly done with her last report, but it was giving her some trouble and her temple was pounding like a drum.

The red head had been calling her for the last ten minutes and the constant interruption from the pestering Turk was infuriating the young woman.

True he was her boyfriend. And true she did love him. But there was a time and a place, and this was certainly not it.

''Laney, Laney, Laney Laney Lannnney...'' Reno had now started calling her name with a funny rhythmical tune.

She was getting less amused and more frustrated by the second.

_Just ignore him...he'll stop eventually...he'll get bored and stop...he will...he bloody will..._

After another five minutes of the sing song calling and the blonde Turk could stand it no longer.

''Laaaannnnney! Laney! Laney...Laney, Lan-''

She broke her pencil in half before shouting back to her boyfriend, her voice had lost it's girly edge and instead was loud and thunderous, ''WHAT?''

Silence.

Finally the red head answered his rather irritated girlfriend, ''Come 'ere...''

Elena paused before letting out a long tired sigh, ''I'm busy Reno...''

''Pleaseeeeeeee''

''No.''

''Pretty please with sprinkles...and chocolate sauce...''

''Nope.''

''Come on babe...''

''Why?''

''Because I want to talk to you...''

''Well then why don't you just come down here?''

''Your window doesn't have the same view.''

_What the hell is he going on about..._

Realising he wasn't going to stop, she decided to give in, ''Fine, fine I'm coming!...''

* * *

''Now Reno, what could be so bloody impor-'' Her voice trailed off when she entered his office, in fact her mouth fell open in a shocked stupor.

The Turk's office was darkened, yet a glow with distant light reflecting off the many mirrors hanging from the office walls...Reno liked a lot of mirrors. I mean that hair needs to be checked on constantly.

As Elena gazed around the room her eyes rested on the window, where Reno's thin silhouette stood out against the blazing skyline.

She walked over to the Turk slowly, making her way around the desks and the chairs, trying hard not to bump into anything. When she finally reached him, her anger had somewhat melted away and now her face was filled with confusion.

''Reno what is this all about...?''

''Yo... you ever watched the sunset Laney?''

''What?''

''You know, I mean really watched it?''

He was met with a confused silence, the blond Turk looking at her boyfriend as if he'd just confessed his everlasting love for Strife.

''It's beautiful isn't it?''

Elena took a step closer to her boyfriend before turning her attention to the outside view. For a moment she was just staring, not focusing, she was tired and wanted Reno to stop messing around with cryptic messages. But after a few seconds her eyes began to widen and her breathing slowed, her entire body was still, unmoving, as if every inch of her was to busy concentrating on the sky outside.

It was a mix of the most beautiful colours the blonde Turk had ever seen. The deep purples bled into the calming blues, followed by blazing reds melting into the burnt oranges, while white yellow lines streaked across the final masterpiece. The entire city seemed silent, and it felt like they were the only two to be witnessing the stunning sight.

A few more moments of silence passed before she shifted her gaze to the red head, ''You're right, it is beautiful...but I don't understand...you called me in here...to look at the sky?''

Her boyfriend gave a low chuckle before slowly averting his gaze to the floor, ''Well...it made me think.''

Elena scoffed, ''You...thinking...next thing you'll tell me you've stopped smoking and learnt to dance the tango...''

An amused smirk spread onto Reno's lips before he decided to elaborate, ''I'm twenty five years old, and you know I've never actually watched the sunset, I never took the time, I was always to busy...with other things...I feel like I've missed so much that I could have been enjoying...''

Elena looked worryingly at her boyfriend, ''Reno, you're talking like some poetic...cryptic...emo...have you been hanging out with Vincent again? Because I've told you he's a bad influence...''

They both allowed themselves to let out a roll of laughter before another soft silence fell around them.

Reno turned back to the window and continued, ''All these things passed me by...and it's never really bothered me before...but there is one thing I don't want to miss...something I want in my life forever...''

Elena looked at the Turk, her brow still furrowed and her mind racing, ''I don't understand...is this some kind of weird way of telling me you're gay?''

Reno's head turned sharply to face her, a rather outraged expression playing across his features, ''No!''

''Sorry...'' The blonde was trying desperately to hold back a giggle, she loved teasing him.

''I was trying to be...romantic...'' His eyes were shifting around the office, looking anywhere but at her, his voice strangely hurt. As if he was a child who'd just showed his dad a drawing that he'd thought was amazing, but his father had just shrugged it off, unimpressed.

Noticing the Turk's tone, the blonde grew more confused, ''Listen I'm gunna level with you, I still have no idea what you're trying to tell me...''

Reno took a deep, long breath before turning to face his girlfriend completely, ''I know this probably isn't the best time...or how you imagined it...if you ever did that is...but...''

The red head paused in silence and took the young woman's hand. And as he gazed deep her beautiful bright eyes, she couldn't help but tremble, not out of fear but anticipation.

His voice didn't shake, it was smooth and soft, and in complete control, ''Elena...will you marry me?''

Silence.

Elena's eyes were glazed over, her mouth hung open, and when she finally began to speak her voice was quiet and unsure, ''...You...you used my name.''

Reno looked at the blonde slightly dumbfounded, ''Huh?''

''You actually used my name...It's the first time you've ever used it...you've only ever called me Laney!'' A grin of absolute amazed delight was spread across the young woman's face

The red head still looked a little confused and he rubbed his temple with his palm, ''Right...but what about the other bit...I mean what's your answer?''

Her face looked quizzical now, a glint of playful teasing hidden in the depths of her eyes, ''I'm sorry what was the question?''

Reno hadn't picked up on the joking tone in her voice, and instead looked devastated at the thought of having to repeat himself, ''Yo you're kidding me...'' He took another deep breath and began again, ''Ok babe, will you-''

But before he could finish she burst out laughing, holding her sides in an attempt to stop herself from crumpling into a heap on the floor.

The red head on the other hand looked like he'd had a rather large blow to the head, and stood there looking both confused and wounded, not completely sure of what was going on.

Noticing her boyfriend's expression she flashed him an extremely blissful smile, ''I was joking you dummy!...Of course I'll marry you!'' And within a fraction of a second they were in each other's arms in a tight embrace.

They finally broke apart, after many minutes of holding one another, Reno looked at his now fiancée and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss before whispering, ''Now how about we go home?''

''I've still got my report to finish...''

''Pfft...I ain't done one of mine yet...''

Elena looked at the red head's desk and there by the computer was indeed a rather large stack of paperwork.

She let out a long sigh, ''Tseng is gunna kill you...''

* * *

The next day the raven haired Turk was indeed very displeased with the red head, though his anger was softened when Elena asked him if he would be the one to give her away.

Plus...Tseng would probably have died of shock if Reno had actually done his paperwork...


End file.
